


退治♂魔王

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 法强魔王被物理系勇者打♂爆的故事。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 18





	退治♂魔王

当勇者那远比常人健硕得多的肌肉一同迸发用力才推开眼前足有几十米高的巨大石门，门缝上的尘埃随着震动纷纷落下，石门与地板摩擦发出轰隆声。没有人直到石门后面究竟是什么，传说里是千百年来统治此处的恶魔与它的财宝。  
“吾名伊斯坎达尔，誓要讨伐所有魔王征服世界之人！”勇者抽出了腰间的配件，朝着石门后的黑暗喊道。  
而那片黑暗似是回应了他，瞬间支撑着大厅的石柱上亮起火光，将这古老陈旧的室内照得如白日般炫目。大厅的尽头是一把精致的高背椅，红丝绒的椅面与镀金的扶手在火光下泛着优雅的光辉。而端坐于上的便是人类的对立面，魔王.埃尔梅罗。  
伊斯坎达尔看见的却是与传说中全然相反的，原本金发刻薄的魔王却成了眼前这个留着齐耳的妹妹头的小鬼，他坐在王座上一副心惊胆颤的样子看着自己。  
“小子，你就是魔王？”高大的勇者走上前来，超过两米的巨大身高与威严的气度让他看起来反倒更像这座城堡的主人。  
“不许过来，无礼之人。”王座上黑发的少年极力地克制自己颤抖的声音，作为一个刚上任的魔王他并没有传说中的强大，生为魔族的尊严却让他不甘于低头认输。  
伊斯坎达尔对魔王的警告不为所动，倒不是说他看轻眼前的小鬼，只不过作为身经百战的勇者这样的威胁又怎会使他动摇。“小子，决斗前至少要报上你的名讳吧。”勇者说着握紧了手中的短剑。  
[即便是勇者也不过是人类而已。]瘦小的魔王吞了吞口中的唾沫企图让自己镇定下来，随后他开口道，“吾名埃尔梅罗二世，乃十二君主之一。胆敢挑衅座前我会让你付出代价。”  
“很好！”伊斯坎达尔举起短剑，迅速朝着魔王的方向冲去。  
身为魔王的埃尔梅罗二世并不擅于贴身肉搏，他不断地释放出冲击波企图阻碍伊斯坎达尔的冲刺，然而勇者手中的短剑轻易地将那充满魔能的屏障劈开。有力的大腿使他奔跑的速度极快，从门口到座前短短不到百米的距离顷刻间他便杀到了魔王的面前。锋利的剑刃劈下时与他不过毫米的距离，座上的魔王虽毫发无损可身上的衣服却被划开长长的口子。从领口到腰间，精致的蕾丝衬衣如碎片般剥落露出底下苍白的肌肤。  
“笨蛋！”刚反应过来的埃尔梅罗二世下意识地用手挡在胸前，涨红着脸朝眼前的勇者大喊，全然忘记了此刻应当是生死攸关之时。“笨蛋！笨蛋！”他双手握拳捶打着伊斯坎达尔，在结实的胸肌上放出咚咚声全然无法撼动眼前的男人，  
伊斯坎达尔只消用一只手便捉住了那对纤细的胳膊，将它们的行动封锁，赤色的眼睛盯着眼前的魔王。少年魔王被盯得发毛，他绿色的眼睛在火光的照射下闪烁着光芒。一时间大厅里无人说话，只剩下柱子上的火把被烧得噼啪作响。

魔王被勇者脱去了所有的衣物，苍白的肌肤在因暴露在冰冷的空气里而起了一身鸡皮。他的双手被皮带绑着，那原本系于勇者腰间的牛皮腰带在他的手臂上缠了好几圈，将他的双手与高背椅捆在一起。所幸金丝绒的坐垫是柔软的，让跪在上面的膝盖不至于难受，他就这样一丝不挂地背对着伊斯坎达尔，跪在自己精美的王座上。  
“嗯啊...”埃尔梅罗二世毫无还手之力，他细长的尾巴被勇者抓在手里，敏感的尾根被大手抚摸着酥麻的电流便从尾椎侵袭上脊柱。“我要,杀了你...”受到折辱的魔王眼里噙着泪花，他扭着腰想要挣脱开大手的控制，可白皙的臀部却在这时狠狠地挨了击掌掴。疼痛感让他大叫出声，大手在苍白的臀上留下清晰的红痕。“唔呣...”趁着魔王为了缓解疼痛而放松身体的间隙，伊斯坎达尔用手指侵犯起紧闭的后穴，堪堪地只吃进了一个指节。粗糙的大手不断地拍打着臀部，直到那原本白皙丰满的臀肉已经满是赤红的掌印，紧窄的后穴逐渐将整根手指都吞入，柔软的穴口紧贴着中指根部。

刺痛后是火热的灼烧，被打得几乎要昏阙的魔王将头抵在手背上，他的额角渗出细密的汗珠，滴落在棕色的皮革上。屈辱感使他忍不住要落下泪来，年轻的魔王因自尊而紧咬着自己的下唇，尖锐的犬齿咬破了唇皮，口腔里泛起丝丝血味。  
而这些都是伊斯坎达尔看不到的，勇者只见那单薄的脊背无助地颤抖，细瘦的腰已被他的大手掌控。没入体内的中指能感受到身体的温度，他在其中探索摁压，很快便找到了一处软肉，每每碾过眼前的魔王便颤抖得更加激烈。  
埃尔梅罗二世快要哭出声来，他的眼眶早已被屈辱的泪水润湿，顺着他苍白的脸颊往下落，他尽量让自己不要再发出羞人的呻吟，可身后被侵犯得却越发凶猛。原本一根手指变为两根，在他的后穴里不断扣挖，粗壮的指节磨蹭着穴口周围的神经束，电流一样的刺激便不断地侵扰他的意识。待到两指做剪状将他紧闭的穴口不断阔开，酥麻的刺激也更加激烈，他最不期望的事情也发生了，不断的刺激下他的前端也跟着苏醒挺立。  
[好想死。]魔族的自尊心快要被眼前的事实摧毁，眼下备受桎梏的他毫无反抗之力，纤细的手腕也因挣扎而被粗糙的皮革勒出一道道红痕。可这都不算什么，尾巴被人捉住的恶魔如被捏住七寸的毒蛇，眼下埃尔梅罗二世只能雌伏于勇者的身下受尽折辱。

伊斯坎达尔显然注意到身下的恶魔突然停止了毫无意义的反抗，他将那具瘦小的身体拉向自己，大手捏着小巧的下颚掰向自己，他看见那双祖母绿的眼睛早已被雾气盖住光彩，眼角于鼻头被逼红。勇者落下吻，宽厚的唇紧紧含住魔王的小嘴，吻着柔软的唇，蛮横，强势。肥厚的舌闯入口腔，掠夺仅有的空气，原本便因哭泣而气息不稳的埃尔梅罗二世只感到自己的大脑快要缺氧窒息，他的身体开始本能的挣扎，可这都是徒劳，只有手腕上留下更多的红痕，红得刺目如伊斯坎达尔的眼睛。  
“你可不能装死。”一吻毕，勇者舔了舔嘴角在魔王的耳边低语，“对魔王的退治才刚刚开始。”说着后穴里的手指撤出，还未闭合的后穴很快便被一个浑圆的柱头顶上。伊斯坎达尔的阴茎粗壮得惊人，若是现下就被埃尔梅罗二世瞧见大概可怜的小魔王定要再次吓哭出来。  
赤红的龟头被小穴吃进去小半，更多的留在外面。而伊斯坎达尔也不急两双手紧握着臀肉，揉搓着向两边打开，撑的穴口的褶皱都展开，肉粉色的后穴便逐渐吞着龟头往身体里吸。埃尔梅罗二世无法看到这样的场景，可他的身体却能感受到这场缓慢的侵犯。原本紧窄的后穴被龟头蛮横地顶开，缺乏润滑所导致的干涩让进入的过程极为疼痛。  
魔王倒抽气般地喘息。  
啪地一声，臀部再次遭到拍打，却没有最开始的疼痛，“放松。”伊斯坎达尔说道，他的声音里夹杂着几丝忍耐，像是尽力控制着自己的动作。  
缺乏润滑的进入生涩得让人发疯，而两人身型的差异让侵入变得更加困难，粉红的穴被龟头彻底顶开，之后的进展变得顺利了一些。圆润的龟头将体内的肠肉一寸寸碾开，紧跟着粗壮的柱身便跟着入侵将肉穴撑满。待到那根粗长的性器整个进入了大半，埃尔梅罗二世已经累得大口喘息，他紧闭着自己的双眼不愿意去看这一切，可他的身体却难以忽略这种被填满的异样感受。  
伊斯坎达尔的忍耐快要逼到极限，他索性将瘦小的魔王抱起整个调换了方向，一起坐在金丝绒王座上，接着重力的作用粗壮的阴茎终于整个挤入埃尔梅罗二世的身体，瘦小的身体被彻底填满后怀里的魔王发出尖锐的叫声，他如被踩到尾巴的猫一般挣扎，可身体却如同被钉在阴茎上一般。  
粗暴的进入让紧致的后穴撕扯出血，粘腻的血液稍稍起到润滑的作用却让蛮横的开拓变得更加血腥。坐在伊斯坎达尔身上的埃尔梅罗二世不断挣扎却被勇者强壮的手臂禁锢在怀里，他瘦小的身体被手臂带着上下运动，抽插的过程从疼痛开始却落在快感中，那方才苏醒的阴茎已经彻底硬挺，被碾过敏感处的身体不受控制地颤抖，吸着体内的阴茎不断向里。  
逐渐湿润的后穴开始适应了阴茎的侵犯，粉色的小穴被肏成艳红的色泽，而那具苍白的身体因情欲逐渐染成粉色，“呜...”被快感袭击的魔王紧咬着唇，他可不想让这不堪的声音被任何人听到。  
然而伊斯坎达尔又怎么会放过这些，他的手指不知何时侵入魔王的口腔，两根手指模仿着阴茎的动作，在埃尔梅罗二世的嘴里不断抽插。粉嫩的小舌被手指或是夹起，或是摁压，无法闭合的嘴里不断漏出呻吟与喘息，与身下交合的水泽声一起响彻整个大厅。  
龟头反复地碾压着穴心的敏感处，快感一阵一阵地袭击着魔王的大脑，直到他的意识已经无法自控，初尝性事的埃尔梅罗二世很快就射了出来，白浊的精液挂在他的胸口，顺着身体一直落到腿上。  
高潮的快感让他的身体紧绷起来，直坐于伊斯坎达尔的身上，后背跟着弯出一道弧度。紧窄的后穴如抽搐般一阵一阵地吮吸着体内的阴茎，勇者发出满足的低吼，却持续不断地肏弄着早已软烂的小穴。  
“第一次？”伊斯坎达尔询问怀里的魔王。  
“啰，啰嗦。”埃尔梅罗二世涨红了脸，不知是因为自己被男人肏射了的事实，还是自己确实是处男的事实。  
“早说嘛，余可以温柔一些。”话说如此可阴茎对小穴的侵犯却未曾停歇，埃尔梅罗二世的身体几乎被伊斯坎达尔控制着，一下一下地从上自下吃着硕大的阴茎，体液与血的润滑让抽插变得愈发顺利起来。而让埃尔梅罗二世感到羞耻的是，自己的身体像是享受起这番折腾起来，龟头毫不留情地碾过他的敏感带直击深处，刚射过没多久的前端又紧跟着立了起来。  
伊斯坎达尔见状则是腾出一只手来，粗糙厚实的手掌将挺立的阴茎包裹着，上下套弄。  
“不要！”埃尔梅罗二世惊慌地喊道，那只手带来的性刺激太过直接，因握剑而布满厚茧的手摩擦着柱身，粗糙的指节则沿着冠状沟的缝隙刮蹭，拇指更是在马眼周围搔弄。被大手完全掌握的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度肿胀起来，“不要...”魔王不断拒绝着伊斯坎达尔的手淫，可身体却完全不受他的控制，高频的快感不断地刺激着他，马眼很快便分泌出大量清亮的前庭液，“又...又要射了...”  
就在这时拇指封住了马眼，“小子，你也太快了。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来。  
“还不是...因为你...”被笑话的魔王红着脸别扭地说道，却不知道自己的话对于男人来说更像是某种鼓励。  
“哦？”闻言勇者笑得更开心起来，与此同时侵犯后穴的动作丝毫没有放缓，大手握住一条腿将它仅可能地抬起以让后穴张得足够大。随着挺动的速度原来越快，快感逐渐累积想要射精的欲望与无法射出的难耐撕扯着埃尔梅罗二世的神经。

伊斯坎达尔的阴茎反复地蹂躏着埃尔梅罗二世柔软的小穴，勇者的额上渗出颗颗汗水，魔王的身体带着某种魔力般不断地吸引着他仿佛肏干。小穴原本是本能地将阴茎推出身体，现在反而是不断地向里吸收，这种反差让伊斯坎达尔变得无法控制自己的力道。他的耳边是埃尔梅罗二世的呻吟声，带着哭腔和软糯的鼻音如撒娇般地哼哼，他用力抱着这具瘦弱的身体。当他终于将自己的精液射进被肏得发烫的小穴里时，他的大手也松开了对君主埃尔梅罗二世的控制。  
得到自由的魔王早已没了力气，撤去限制的阴茎不受控制地开始射精，他的手仍然被绑着只得勉强撑在伊斯坎达尔的腿上保持平衡。而那根粗大的阴茎依旧在他的身体里，精液一股一股地往他的体内涌，多余的部分顺着交合处的缝隙往外漏。  
“唔...”魔王的脸再次被勇者掰向自己，这回他获得了一个温柔的吻，舔着他嘴角的伤口。

“所以，魔族怎么会找你这么弱的代理人？”勇者坐在王座上一手撑着脑袋，询问坐在自己身上的魔王。  
“你说谁弱？”埃尔梅罗二世大叫道，他不满地想要捶打眼前的人。而伊斯坎达尔只是又顶了顶胯便让坐在上面的魔王惊慌地大叫起来，“笨蛋！笨蛋！！”魔王涨红了脸大骂道，全然不顾自己依旧光裸着身体，后穴仍旧吃着对方的阴茎。“还不是你这个混蛋，叠那么高的物理攻击！我根本没有几个点的物理抗性啊！”少年的手指着自己人物面板上的属性大喊了起来，只见小小的魔王虽有近千的法伤却只有可怜的5点物理防御。  
“那真正的埃尔梅罗呢？”伊斯坎达尔揉了揉魔王黑色的小脑袋。  
“你说肯尼斯？”魔王反问道却见勇者只是耸了耸肩，“之前来了另一个勇者，虽然被肯尼斯打败却不知为何吸引了索拉乌小姐——肯尼斯先生的未婚妻——的注意。结果索拉乌小姐就跟着勇者离开了，搞得肯尼斯头都秃了...最近住院治疗呢。”


End file.
